At the moment, a single crystal semiconductor wafer which is generally commercially available is small in size as compared to a glass substrate. Hence, in order to form a large-area detector using a single crystal semiconductor wafer, a single crystal semiconductor wafer in which detection elements are formed is divided to form a plurality of image pickup element chips, and an appropriate number of the image pickup element chips are arranged to form a detector having a desired area.
PTL 1 has disclosed that in order to reduce cost, before image pickup element chips are adhered to a base board which functions as a part of an apparatus, the image pickup element chips are inspected, and an image pickup element chip which is detected as a defective element, if any, is exchanged. In addition, it has also been disclosed that after the inspection and the exchange are performed, the image pickup element chips are fixed to the base board by adhesion.
Furthermore, PTL 2 has disclosed that for rework of a liquid-crystal display device, a double-sided adhesive sheet, which includes at least one heat peelable adhesive layer containing heat-expandable microspheres, is used for fixing a liquid-crystal display module unit and a back light unit.